strawberrymasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Progressive Party
| Image file = | Image size = | Row 1 title = Founder | Row 1 info = Sassmaster15 | Row 2 title = Founded | Row 2 info = December 25, 2016 | Row 3 title = Members | Row 3 info = Sassmaster15, Hypercane, Derpmeister99, AkioTheOne, Minecraft8369, Hurricane Layten, DarrenDude | Row 4 title = Former Members | Row 4 info = None | Row 5 title = Party color | Row 5 info = Aqua }}The Progressive Party is one of the most liberal political parties of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. The party was founded on December 25, 2016, by Sassmaster15, and currently has eight seats, held by the founder, Hypercane, Derpmeister99, Minecraft8369, Hurricane Layten, DarrenDude, StrawberryMaster, and AkioTheOne. Initially considered a sub-division of The Edit-Farmers Union, Sassmaster later broke away from the union after a conflict with Money Hurricane in favor of founding a new party with somewhat similar, but more liberal, beliefs and platforms. The party has remained largely and abandoned since the end of the election, with over half of its past members inactive, retired, or blocked. Platforms The Progressive Party is built on the efficiency of a strong and large, yet non-restrictive, Administration that strives to allow all users to have fun and play an active role in the community. Spamming *Spamming is solely for . *Spamming is legal in all forms, and there is not a specific duration as to how long a spamfest may persist for. *Vulgar and profane spam is not encouraged unless done in a place such as Spammers Unite. Administration *The Progressive Party believes that a larger-size Administration, with multiple Bureaucrats and Administrators, is most effective in maintaining an optimum wiki environment. The Party also does not believe in mass demotion and staff reductions, as they are detrimental to a wiki Administration. *The Administration is above all in determining what's best for the wiki. Bureaucrats have the final say regarding a decision, as their opinions carry the heftiest weight and are considered the most important in a consensus. *Elections are held sacrosanct. They are mandated should a vacancy in the wiki Administration arise, especially if a Bureaucrat or Administrator leaves the wiki. It is vital that all users participate in the elections, as their decisions determine the fate of their respective wiki(s). Any and all candidates are carefully selected, with proper qualifications, by the Bureaucrats. The Progressive Party believes that all users should vote in elections, as these decisions have extensive consequences (both positive and negative) for a wiki. *Any user with rights is free to nominate a particular user for promotion/demotion with good reason. Bureaucrats and Administrators will convene to determine if the user's nomination holds merit. Any staff member is also free to discuss rule changes and adjustments via a staff meeting or private chat with an Administrator or Bureaucrat. *The Progressive Party firmly believes that any user who is blocked or banned for the first time reserves the right to an appeal, and may do so via their message wall. A particular Administrator is assigned to review the user's request, and if found to be valid, will be immediately unblocked. Users blocked infinitely do not have the right to an appeal! *All users will contribute to a friendly wiki environment by making edits, welcoming new users, helping others, and abiding by all guidelines set forth by the wiki Administration. All users are free to express themselves as they wish and encouraged to share their opinions on any subject, provided they are not forceful with it. *The Progressive Party does NOT tolerate nor encourage mini-modding (a.k.a. attempting to take the role of a moderator and/or Administrator despite never receiving rights). *To ensure collaboration among all members of a wiki Administration, Administrators and Bureaucrats will congregate monthly to discuss state of the wiki; i.e. its issues, needs, etc. It is essential that all members of the Administration are present at these staff meetings, as they are mandatory! They should not be scheduled unless a date and time is reached that works for all members of the Administration. *It is recommended that a wiki has a private chatroom where staff meetings will not be disturbed. *The outcome of every staff meeting is to be delivered to the remainder of the wiki by a delegated user immediately upon conclusion of the meeting. The best way to inform the wiki of any consensus achieved is through an announcement thread done via the Forum(s). User Rights *The Progressive Party believes every user who has proven themselves capable is worthy of rights. *In order to more effectively administrate over a wiki, multiple Administrators and Bureaucrats are necessary to ensure order is maintained across the wiki and rules are enforced. Assistance is also required from Junior Administrators, rollbacks, and chat moderators, who will aid the Administrators and Bureaucrats in all areas deemed necessary. *The Progressive Party imposes stringent aptitude over who is fit for Administrator and/or Bureaucrat positions, as these users are the heart and soul of any wiki. Users who do not demonstrate compliancy while either a Junior Administrator or Administrator should not be given Bureaucrat rights. *Any complacent or inactive staff member is to be demoted effective immediately once a consensus regarding the user in question is reached. This same policy applies to promoting a user, as well. New Users *Any new user to a wiki is bound to be unfamiliar with how the site functions and/or its subject matter. It is the responsibility of any experienced user to welcome the new user to the wiki, ensure they review the policies (if applicable), and help them get started editing. *It is vital that each and every new user is given a chance! If there is suspicion that a particular account may be a sockpuppet, any concerned user is obligated to alert a Bureaucrat, who will, in turn, call a staff meeting to determine if there is sufficient evidence to a warrant a block or not. Discipline *Only Administrators and Bureaucrats may issue warnings to a particular user and are the only users capable of instating blocks. On the wiki *The Progressive Party acknowledges that any user is bound to make a mistake that violates a wiki's policies. If done accidentally, a first offense typically warrants a reminder notice posted to a user's message wall informing them of the rule violated with a link to the wiki guidelines for supplemental information. *A second and third offense, regardless of if accidental or intentional, warrants a warning message posted to a user's message wall. By convention, any user is to receive two warnings prior to being blocked (if applicable). *Blocks typically range from two hours to infinite. Typically, a user is blocked twice prior to being blocked for infinite (no chance of unban). On the first occurrence of being blocked, a user still has access to their message wall, and, if desired, may post a request for unblock. Convincing requests result in the block being removed; anything otherwise results in the block remaining in place until expiry time. Infinite blocks are rarely used given the trusting nature of the Progressive Party, but are sometimes utilized should a user exhaust all such chances given to them on a particular wiki. Infinite blocks are not removed unless a staff meeting is held to determine if an infinitely blocked user is deserving of an unblock. *Administrators and Bureaucrats may determine, by executive decision, which punishment is most appropriate for a user. *Punishment may vary based on the severity of the offense. For example, according to the Progressive Party, sockpuppetry and unacceptable usernames are valid reasons for an immediate block without warning. On chat The above statements apply to discipline in chat, with the exception of two things. As opposed to warnings and blocks, kicks and bans are utilized for any user who violates a wiki's chat guidelines. Editing *The Progressive Party believes that there is no proper style of editing. Spam editing, one-by-one editing, edit warring, and regular editing are all considered acceptable edits, and users will not be penalized on the basis of editing style and/or preference. However, the party does not tolerate vandalism and/or malicious editing. Wiki Maintenance *All users are expected to contribute to the welfare and state of the wiki they are on. They should assist the Administration where possible, report any suspicious activity (such as vandalism), and be sociable and avoid insinuating drama. *Irrelevant, spam, and/or unsuitable pages may be nominated for deletion by any user and deleted at the discretion of any staff member granted with the ability to do so. Users should keep an eye out for vandalism/vandals and report any incidents to a Bureaucrat immediately. Executive Positions President - Sassmaster15 Vice President - (Vacant) Secretary - Derpmeister99 Treasurer - (Vacant) Member(s) at Large - (Vacant)